Do you know how to dance
by Chumunga64
Summary: Iida helps Yaoyorozu with her dance routine for the cultural festival


"I think we should commend Ashido for coming up with such a splendid idea. Todoroki saw something in her idea of a showcase of various different styles of dance for the cultural festival."

"Indeed, Yaoyorozu...Though it is bit hard organizing which student is doing what type of dances." Iida was busy making a table on his laptop to determine who goes first and what dance they will perform. "So far, I have Ashido, Aoyama, and Midoriya pegged to do a breakdancing demonstration first but no one else has decided to tell me what they're doing."

"I was thinking of doing something with Todoroki, do you know where he might be right now? I figured that since you're part of his circle of friends that you would be inclined to know where he is."

"I'm not sure, Midoriya told me that he would go out with him after he was done practicing with Mina and Aoyama."

A bolt of lightning went through Yaoyorozu's body after he heard those words. Midoriya dating Todoroki? She was...crushed to say the least. Yaoyorozu had always admired Todoroki for his cool head and his immense skills both as a student and warrior, and that admiration blew up into full blown infatuation. In hindsight, it was probably obvious that Todoroki and Midoriya were in a relationship considering how often they were seen together. But still, Yaoyorozu is a teenager and it was hard for her to control her disappointment

"-Yaoyorozu, are you alright?"

"Excuse me?"

"It appeared that you were deep in thought…"

"Uh, yes, my apologies. I was just caught off guard about the fact that Todoroki and Midoriya were dating."

"Well you know how secretive Todoroki could be, I only found out when Midoriya confided his relationship status to Uraraka and I. We were both happy for them, of course." Iida took a moment to adjust his glasses "As for your desire to dance with...Well, I'm afraid that's out of the realm of possibility. Todoroki informed me that since he helped spearhead Mina's idea that he should take the burden of making sure the event runs smoothly. Guess he didn't want me to get overworked."

"Oh...that's disappointing"

"I could find you another partner, if you would like. I'm sure it won't be too difficult-"

"No, no, it's fine. But thank you Iida...you're a great guy." Yaoyorozu left the room, visibly deflated. Iida noticed the air of crushing disappointment she gave off and formulated a plan to help her. He thought she was upset that Todoroki couldn't be be her dance partner for a routine she probably painstakingly planned, unaware of the fact that her goal of dating the icy-hot hero in training was unable to be fulfilled.

0000

Yaoyorozu was a terrible dance. Several hours of instructional videos and training with professionals her parents insisted to be flown from overseas just attested to the fact. Her body couldn't tell the difference between a turn and a spin or when to move her body in the correct direction. She heard the expression of terrible dancers having "two left feet" but she felt like she eighteen right feet and five conjoined left feet by the way she was messing up her maneuvers.

How could she rank highest in the academic ranking yet still be so grossly incompetent at this? Her mind wondered about all the people she was technically better than- Iida, Bakugou, Midoriya, Todoroki, they were all technically worse than her but she couldn't deny how superior they were in terms of accomplishments. If she were to guess, they were probably better dancers than her too! Well, except for Bakugou…

At this point, she was reduced to reading a manual all about the Tango while awkwardly trying to imitate the moves she read all about. Yaoyorozu even produced a flimsy mannequin to act as an impromptu dance partner. "Okay, just have to sway left, pivot, and th-AHH!"

For what seemed to be the fifth time today, she managed to trip and land on the gymnasium floor. At this point, there were visible bruises on her arm. She wondered that if people saw her, they probably would think she underwent intense training when in reality the bruises were a sign of her lack of finesse.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Who would be in the gym on a Saturday? She picked today to train because she was sure that no one would would catch her practicing with a dummy. "Iida! W-what brings you here?"

"Well, I forgot a pair of shorts that I intended to wash today in my locker but right now I'm more concerned with the fact that you're on the floor with a mannequin. You don't have to explain anything to me if you have no desire to-"

Yaoyorozu let out a defeated sigh "I was attempting to practice my Tango routine...but I'm terrible at it...This was a waste of time. My parents even hired some of the best Tango dancers from across the globe and even they couldn't improve my less than mediocre performance…"

Iida put his hand up to his chin inquisitively before speaking "Ah, One of the most fascinating of all dances, the Tango is a sensual ballroom dance that originated in Buenos Aires, Argentina in the early twentieth century. The Tango dance is usually performed by a man and a woman, expressing an element of romance in their synchronized movements.

"Uh...that's nice that you know that much about this dancing style Iida-"

"It's borderline impossible to perform such elegant maneuvers if you're simply doing it for a grade or for a show. You must truly be passionate in your performance and love what you are doing."

"Thank you for the inspirational words, Iida. But why do you know so much about dancing? I wouldn't think that would be a subject you showed interest in…"

"My mother insisted that I learned how to dance in class. My family all share a similar quirk that enable us to augment our movement but our quirks could prove detrimental if we don't know how to control them. Just picture a four year old child with a rocket strapped to him and you'd get an essential outline of a young Iida family member."

Yaoyorozu couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of a an infant Iida barreling across his house while his parents and brother attempt to catch him.

"Dancing helps us build the finesse and body control that one needs to control such a volatile power. I've studied various forms but the Tango requires the most picture perfect moves or you'll run the risk of falling." Yaoyorozu rubbed the bruises on her arms as Iida finished his sentence

"-You require a partner that is equally passionate and could dance with you. Qualities that this literal dummy lacks. May I assist you? I believe that Tango is an art, something akin to painting, composing, or sculpting. The end results of your efforts should be something beautiful and I would love to assist you in creating your masterpiece!" Iida held out his hand to the downed girl.

"Thank you"

"Think nothing of it. Now the first thing we need is to put on some music. I don't know how one can dance without the appropriate soundtrack!" Iida dished his phone out of his pocket "Yaoyorozu, would it be possible for you to produce a speaker for my phone?" Yaoyorozu nodded before producing a speaker that could hook up to said phone, a relatively simple creation if she had to admit.

"Thank you" the bespectacled teen shuffled through his music collection before finding the a particular playlist. The music was a bit faster paced than Yaoyorozu expected to be, but it was Iida, speed was his game. It was also a tad bit too sensual for her tastes. This certainly took a turn for the unexpected!

"Before we begin allow me to ask you a question- did you ever watch videos of people dancing the Tango?"

"Of course I did,! I mean, I would like to know what accurate dancing would look like!"

"Okay then." Iida suddenly pulled Yaoyorozu in close and ran his hands down the length of her arms, ending at her wrists.

"Iida, what is the meaning of this?!"

"What did the dancers in the video or what your instructors look like they were doing?"

"...Dancing? I mean, at times they were really close and that made me uncomfortable-

"Indeed they were. The Tango has been famously called the dance of love. Every step the participants make, every sway of their hips or the dips, the sweeps they all should convey a sense of passion and amore. If you would rather not partake in such an intimate dance, please inform me. I'm sure we could find something else to do if we put our heads together!"

Yaoyorozu's mind latched onto the words coming out of of Iida's mouth, particularly the words "amore" and "passion". She felt a heat rise in her cheeks that so far was only caused by Todoroki. Her classmate gave her an opportunity to bow out of this activity but her gnawing sense of perfectionism spurred her to continue her pursuit of Tango perfection. There was another reason why she wanted to keep doing this, but she didn't want to admit it.

"No...I think I want to continue...if that's alright with you…"

"Alright then, let's continue" Iida's cheeks grew pink when as he continued speaking 'Do you mind...if I ask you to create a plastic rose for our performance? Usually this dance calls for a real rose but I know that it is impossible for you to create one."

"Anything to improve this performance!"

"Thank you!" Iida placed the flower in his shirt pocket before explaining the rest of his lesson "Now the first thing we need to do is get comfortable with each other. Once we do that, then the rhythm of the dancing will come to us much more naturally."

Iida pulled Yaoyorozu close to his body, eliciting a surprised squeal from his dance partner "You will have to get used to the contact if you aim to master this dance" Yaoyorozu closed her eyes as she felt his breath dance across her skin, if her face was pink before then she would have to guess it was crimson now.

"The tango could be best described as a seductive song performed between lovers" at this point, even Iida was blushing slightly at the words that were coming out of his mouth. He wrapped his arm and guided body to the sound of the music.

"You must be in complete harmony with your dance partner for this to work"

"Alright then, I trust you."

Yaomomo shut her eyes and and let Iida dictate the pace of the dance. The feeling of his fingers gliding across her skin was not an unpleasant one. Iida was beginning to understand Mineta's perverted infatuation with Yaoyorozu, his classmate was beyond gorgeous and the feel of her body was beginning to make him think...unsavory thoughts.

After a minute of what Yaomomo thought was decent dancing, Iida stopped the dance.

"Is there something wrong? I hoped I did well…"

"While you are improving immensely, you are still a bit stiff." Iida pinched the bridge of his nose in embarrassment "This is an odd request but can you...perhaps attempt to be more...sexy?"

"...Sexy?"

Iida wildly gestured with his hands "Of course if you would like to bow out of this if you feel uncomfortable, I would not blame you! The tango is quite intimate!"

Yaomomo thought hard about what she was getting into. The feelings that grew within her as she danced with Iida for just moments were complicated. The logical thing to do was to stop now but she didn't want to be logical at this point. She wanted to continue this...wanted to keep feeling like this.

"No...I still want to do this...but I am kind of confused about why I need to feel sexy…"

Iida responded not with words but with movement. He sped up his dance moves and Yaomomo struggled to keep up with the pace. She had never seen Iida this aggressive and she wasn't sure if she disliked this new side of him. "In a Tango, the dancers must act like they want nothing more than to be in close proximity to each other. Hold on to the other like they never want to be pulled away. Your partner must be tantamount as the air you take into your lungs. It's like making love on the dance floor. Iida pulled the plastic rose from his pocket and put it in his mouth.

This was almost too much for Iida's partner. She wanted nothing more than to perfect her dance moves but the emotions bubbling within her were driving her crazy. Iida was turning into a different person, well that wasn't entirely true. He was still charming, affable, and she could still tell that he respected and cared for her immensely but it seemed like those feelings were now coming from a lover's standpoint and not a classmate's.

His hands were everywhere now, yet they did not feel like some back alley pervert whose goal was to cop a quick feel before running away. These were hands of an expert dancer at work. She was spun, twirled, and at some points even thrown in the air only to be caught by her dance partner. Her heart was pounding under her chest as her body's temperature rose to feverish levels. Iida's eyes bored into her but they gave off a different vibe than his aggressive body motions. His eyes looked as if he was staring into a priceless art piece and they radiated an air of reverence. Is he really looking at me like that?

Yaomomo body soon began moving on its own as their little performance continued. She could feel her stiff muscles relaxing as they became in tune with Iida's body. Was this how the Tango supposed to go? Yaomomo inwardly chided herself for not doing more thorough research but at the same time she was glad this was happening.

Feeling bold, Yaomomo took the flower from Iida's mouth into her own, her lips grazing his. She inwardly smirked when she saw a look of shock on Iida's face but he recovered quickly and ran his hand up her leg as he picked her up once again.

Iida took back the rose and felt his classmate's finger run along his body as well. Yaoyorozu's hands traced the outlines of his muscles deftly and he was quite proud that she was already improving exponentially. Her face was now a deep shade of crimson but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Yaomomo was becoming drunk on these new feelings. She lived her life being analytical and logical but now she was throwing caution to the wind and letting her body and emotions dictate her actions. She never felt so alive.

The feel of his hands roaming across her flesh as she did the same for him was driving her absolutely mad. She was beginning to return his loving gaze fully submitting to the emotions bubbling within her. They stared at each other like longtime lovers lost in the throes of passion.

Iida recognized that the song was beginning to end and did one final maneuver- he dipped his partner rather dramatically, their face only inches away from each other as the song hit it's climax. For what seemed to be an eternity the two just stared at each other as their bodies began to catch up to them. They were panting profusely and their skin was positively drenched in sweat.

"I believe we should get up now…"

"Yes, that sounds good."

Wiping themselves off with towels Yaoyorozu produced, the duo engaged in some idle chatter.

"So now you know how to dance the Tango."

"Yes, thank you for your lessons Iida."

"Think nothing of it, I know you would do the same for me if I were in a similar position. I hope you wow everyone at the cultural festival."

"About that...I don't really have a partner...I was thinking that since you're already a great dancer that you could perform with me. I know that Todoroki wanted you to take a break from work so you-"

"I would love to! Please, don't think that you are forcing me to do anything. I love dancing and I would gladly perform with a natural like yourself. But we should practice more to make our performance perfect. And we will need the appropriate outfits to dance."

Yaoyorozu clasped his hands with hers "I agree! Please, allow me to take you to my residence later so we could procure all the supplies we need!"

0000

"Oh my God, you two look gorgeous!" Hagakure almost squealed at the two dance partners. "You two look like you've been dancing professionally for years!"

Yaoyorozu chuckled "Well, you can say Tenya is a dancing pro. He taught me everything I know."

"Nonsense, Momo! You're naturally gifted. It took me a long time to get on the level you've reached in a about week!"

Hagakure looked confused (not that anyone could tell) about the pair's seemingly newfound casualness towards each other. 'Wait a minute, since when do you guys call each other by your first name?"

Both Iida and Yaomomo looked flustered at Hagakure's revelation. But thankfully, they were saved by the timely intervention of Mina and her crew. "Alright guys you're u-Whoa! Look at you two! You guys are dressed to impress!"

Ashido was right in her observations. Both of them sought to wear the appropriate outfits for the occasion. Iida wore a white dress shirt with a decorative black satin vest over it. His pants were tight enough to not cause any tripping but gave him the full range of movement. His hair was slicked back and it gave off a mature air.

Yaomomo wore a striking scarlett dress, embellished with gold accents. Her skirt was loose and barely reached passed her knees, she had to sacrifice some modesty to ensure that she could be as mobile as possible. Yaomomo's hair was styled into a tight bun with a few tendrils framing her face to ensure that nothing impaired her vision.

Iida grabbed his partners hands as he lead her to the stage. "Well, we're the grand finale. We better give these fine men and women a show worthy of our school's reputation. Are you ready for this?"

"With you by my side, I think this is going to be easy!"

0000

The duo returned backstage after soaking in the raucous applause from the crowd. They both felt that they performed exemplary that night but they still wanted to to know what their peers thought about their performance. When the duo saw their faces in abject shock they felt disheartened for a bit.

"Holy crap, you two have been doing _that_ all week?!" Kirishima was the first to break the silence. Jirou spoke soon afterwards 'Was...that supposed to look as lewd as it did?"

Both Iida and Yaomomo turned red and mumbled something about how the Tango is the dance of love, with Iida's arms animating so wildly they resembled windmills at this point

Mineta gave Iida a mock salute, recognizing his classmate's "accomplishments" and spoke thusly "Iida, you obtained the holy grail and managed to have your hands all over Yaoyorozu's luscious body!" A hard slap from Jirou ended his rant. "Sorry about that you two."

"It was an awesome dance routine though!" Mina praised the two on their cooperation and skills as a unit. "You guys were so in sync that it actually became mesmerizing to watch. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that the both of you were professional dancers!" Ashido's words opened up the floodgates of compliments from the rest of the classmates. From praising the elaborate dance routine to their authentic latin outfits, there was no faint praise to be had.

When the heat died down, Both Iida and found themselves alone after changing into more suitable clothing.

"That was an amazing experience Tenya! Thank you for helping me."

"I enjoyed it as much as you, Momo. It's a shame that we probably won't have another opportunity to do such a thing again this year…"

"Maybe we can continue dancing...just for pleasure and not for any festivals. I had a really wonderful time dancing with you. Maybe we can do other things as well…"

"I would love to, Momo."

*Just a little dance fluff for the upcoming cultural festival"


End file.
